This invention relates to acetylenic aryl sulfonamide hydroxamic acids which act as inhibitors of TNF-xcex1 converting enzyme (TACE). The compounds of the present invention are useful in disease conditions mediated by TNF-xcex1, such as rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, sepsis, AIDS, ulcerative colitis, multiple sclerosis, Crohn""s disease and degenerative cartilage loss.
TNF-xcex1 converting enzyme (TACE) catalyzes the formation of TNF-xcex1 from membrane bound TNF-xcex1 precursor protein. TNF-xcex1 is a pro-inflammatory cytokine that is believed to have a role in rheumatoid arthritis [Shire, M. G.; Muller, G. W. Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents 1998, 8(5), 531; Grossman, J. M.; Brahn, E. J. Women""s Health 1997, 6(6), 627; Isomaki, P.; Punnonen, J. Ann. Med. 1997, 29, 499; Camussi, G.; Lupia, E. Drugs, 1998, 55(5), 613.] septic shock [Mathison, et. al. J. Clin. Invest. 1988, 81, 1925; Miethke, et. al. J Exp. Med. 1992, 175, 91.], graft rejection [Piguet, P. F.; Grau, G. E.; et. al. J. Exp. Med. 1987, 166, 1280.], cachexia [Beutler, B.; Cerami, A. Ann. Rev. Biochem. 1988, 57, 505.], anorexia, inflammation [Ksontini, R,; MacKay, S. L. D.; Moldawer, L. L. Arch. Surg. 1998, 133, 558.], congestive heart failure [Packer, M. Circulation, 1995, 92(6), 1379; Ferrari, R.; Bachetti, T.; et. al. Circulation, 1995, 92(6), 1479.], post-ischaemic reperfusion injury, inflammatory disease of the central nervous system, inflammatory bowel disease, insulin resistance [Hotamisligil, G. S.; Shargill, N. S.; Spiegelman, B. M.; et. al. Science, 1993, 259, 87.] and HIV infection [Peterson, P. K.; Gekker, G.; et. al. J. Clin. Invest. 1992, 89, 574; Pallares-Trujillo, J.; Lopez-Soriano, F. J. Argiles, J. M. Med. Res. Reviews, 1995, 15(6), 533.]], in addition to its well-documented antitumor properties [Old, L. Science, 1985, 230, 630.]. For example, research with anti-TNF-xcex1 antibodies and transgenic animals has demonstrated that blocking the formation of TNF-xcex1 inhibits the progression of arthritis [Rankin, E. C.; Choy, E. H.; Kassimos, D.; Kingsley, G. H.; Sopwith, A. M.; Isenberg, D. A.; Panayi, G. S. Br. J. Rheumatol. 1995, 34, 334; Pharmaprojects, 1996, Therapeutic Updates 17 (Oct.), au197-M2Z.]. This observation has recently been extended to humans as well as described in xe2x80x9cTNF-xcex1 in Human Diseasesxe2x80x9d, Current Pharmaceutical Design, 1996, 2, 662.
It is expected that small molecule inhibitors of TACE would have the potential for treating a variety of disease states. Although a variety of TACE inhibitors are known, many of these molecules are peptidic and peptide-like which suffer from bioavailability and pharmacokinetic problems. In addition, many of these molecules are non-selective, being potent inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinases and, in particular, MMP-1. Inhibition of MMP-1 (collagenase 1) has been postulated to cause joint pain in clinical trials of MMP inhibitors [Scrip, 1998, 2349, 20] Long acting, selective, orally bioavailable non-peptide inhibitors of TACE would thus be highly desirable for the treatment of the disease states discussed above.
Examples of sulfonamide hydroxamic acid MMP/TACE inhibitors in which a 2 carbon chain separates the hydroxamic acid and the sulfonamide nitrogen, as shown below, are disclosed in WIPO international publications WO9816503, WO9816506, WO9816514 and WO9816520 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,961. 
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,455,258, 5,506,242, 5,552,419, 5,770,624, 5,804,593 and 5,817,822 as well as European patent application EP606,046A1 and WIPO international publications WO9600214 and WO9722587 disclose non-peptide inhibitors of matrix metalloproteinases and/or TACE of which the aryl sulfonamide hydroxamic acid shown below, in which 1 carbon separates the hydroxamic acid and the sulfonamide nitrogen, is representative. Additional publications disclosing sulfonamide based MMP inhibitors which are variants of the sulfonamide-hydroxamate shown below, or the analogous sulfonamide-carboxylates, are European patent applications EP-757037-A1 and EP-757984-A1 and WIPO international publications WO9535275, WO9535276, WO9627583, WO9719068, WO9727174, WO9745402, WO9807697, and WO9831664, WO9833768, WO9839313, WO9839329, WO9842659 and WO09843963. The discovery of this type of MMP inhibitor is further detailed by MacPherson, et. al. in J. Med. Chem., (1997), 40, 2525 and Tamura, et. al. in J. Med. Chem. (1998), 41, 640. 
Publications disclosing xcex2-sulfonamide-hydroxamate inhibitors of MMPs and/or TACE in which the carbon alpha to the hydroxamic acid has been joined in a ring to the sulfonamide nitrogen, as shown below, include U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,653, WIPO international publications WO9633172, WO9720824, WO9827069, WO9808815, WO9808822, WO9808823, WO9808825, WO9834918, WO9808827, Levin, et. al. Bioorg. and Med. Chem. Letters 1998, 8, 2657 and Pikul, et. al. J. Med. Chem. 1998, 41, 3568. 
The patent applications DE19,542,189-A1, WO9718194, and EP803505 disclose additional examples of cylic sulfonamides as MMP and/or TACE inhibitors. In this case the sulfonamide-containing ring is fused to a aromatic or heteroaromatic ring. 
Analogous to the sulfonamides are the phosphinic acid amide hydroxamic acid MMP/TACE inhibitors, exemplified by the structure below, which have been disclosed in WIPO international publication WO9808853. 
Sulfonamide MMP/TACE inhibitors in which a thiol is the zinc chelating group, as shown below, have been disclosed in WIPO international application 9803166. 
It is an object of this invention to disclose aryl sulfonamide hydroxamic acid MMP/TACE inhibitors in which the sulfonyl aryl group is para-substituted with a substituted butynyl moiety or a propargylic ether, amine or sulfide. These compounds provide enhanced levels of inhibition of the activity of TACE in vitro and in a cellular assay and/or selectivty over MMP-1. These compounds may therefore be used in the treatment of diseases mediated by TNF.
The TACE and MMP inhibiting ortho-sulfonamido aryl hydroxamic acids of the present invention are represented by the formula: 
where the C(xe2x95x90O)NHOH moiety and the xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94 moiety are bonded to adjacent carbons of group A;
Wherein A is phenyl, naphthyl, or phenyl fused to a 5 to 7 membered saturated or unsaturated cycloalkyl ring, a 5 to 9 membered saturated or unsaturated heterocycloalkyl ring having 1 or 2 heteroatoms selected from N, NR9, O or S, or a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 members and from 1-3 heteroatoms selected from N, NR9, O or S;
X is SO2 or xe2x80x94P(O)R10;
Y is phenyl, naphthyl or 5-10 membered heteroaryl having from 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from N, NR9, O or S; with the proviso that X and Z may not be bonded to adjacent atoms of Y;
Z is O, NH, CH2 or S;
R5 is hydrogen or alkyl of 1-6 carbon atoms;
or R5xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94, can form a benzazepine, benzoxazepine, benzothiazepine, benzodiazepine, benzazocine, benzodiazocine, benzoxazocine or benzothiazocane ring which may be optionally fused to another benzene ring;
R6 and R7 are each, independently, hydrogen, alkyl of 1-6 carbon atoms, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CCH;
and R8 is hydrogen, alkyl of 1-6 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2-6 carbon atoms, alkynyl of 2-6 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 3-6 carbon atoms, phenyl, naphthyl, 5 to 10 membered heteroaryl having from 1 to 3 heteoatoms selected from N, NR9, O or S, or 5 to 9 membered heterocycloalkyl having 1 or 2 heteroatoms selected from N, NR9, O or S;
R9 is hydrogen, phenyl, naphthyl, alkyl of 1-6 carbon atoms, or cycloalkyl of 3-6 carbon atoms;
and R10 is phenyl, naphthyl, alkyl of 1-6 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 3-6 carbon atoms, 5 to 10 membered heteroaryl having from 1 to 3 heteoatoms selected from N, NR9, O or S, or 5 to 9 membered heterocycloalkyl having 1 or 2 heteroatoms selected from N, NR9, O or S;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
Preferred compounds of this invention include compounds of structure B wherein both of the carbons of A adjacent to the xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94 group has a substituent other than hydrogen.
More preferred compounds of this invention include compounds of structure B in which A is a phenyl wherein both of the carbons of A adjacent to the xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94 group has a substituent other than hydrogen, and the carbon of group A para to the xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94 group has a substituent other than hydrogen.
More preferred compounds of this invention include compounds of structure B in which A is a phenyl wherein:
both of the carbons of A adjacent to the xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94 group has a substituent other than hydrogen;
the carbon of group A para to the xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94 group has a substituent other than hydrogen; and
Y is a phenyl ring substituted at the 1- and 4-positions by X and Z, respectively.
More preferred compounds of this invention include compounds of structure B in which A is a phenyl wherein:
both of the carbons of A adjacent to the xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94 group has a substituent other than hydrogen;
the carbon of group A para to the xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94 group has a substituent other than hydrogen; and
Y is a phenyl ring substituted at the 1- and 4-positions by X and Z, respectively; and X is SO2.
More preferred compounds of this invention include compounds of structure B in which A is a phenyl wherein:
both of the carbons of A adjacent to the xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94 group has a substituent other than hydrogen; and
the carbon of group A para to the xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94 group has a substituent other than hydrogen;
Y is a phenyl ring substituted at the 1- and 4-positions by X and Z, respectively;
X is SO2;
and Z is oxygen.
More preferred compounds of this invention include compounds of structure B in which A is a phenyl wherein:
both of the carbons of A adjacent to the xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94 group has a substituent other than hydrogen; and
the carbon of group A para to the xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94 group has a substituent other than hydrogen;
Y is a phenyl ring substituted at the 1- and 4-positions by X and Z, respectively;
X is SO2;
Z is oxygen;
and R6 and R7 are hydrogen.
More preferred compounds of this invention include compounds of structure B in which A is a phenyl wherein:
both of the carbons of A adjacent to the xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94 group has a substituent other than hydrogen;
the carbon of group A para to the xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94 group has a substituent other than hydrogen;
Y is a phenyl ring substituted at the 1- and 4-positions by X and Z, respectively;
X is SO2;
Z is oxygen;
R6 and R7 are hydrogen;
and R8 is xe2x80x94CH2OH or methyl.
Most preferred compounds of the present invention include
5-Bromo-2-{[4-(4-cyclobutylamino-but-2-ynyloxy)-benzenesulfonyl]-methyl-amino }-N-hydroxy-3-methyl-benzamide;
5-Bromo-N-hydroxy-3-methyl-2-{methyl-[4-(4-methylamino-but-2-ynyloxy)-benzenesulfonyl]-amino}-benzamide;
5-Bromo-2-({4-[4-(3-dimethylamino-propylamino)-but-2-ynyloxy]-benzenesulfonyl}-methyl-amino)-N-hydroxy-3-methyl-benzamide;
5-Bromo-2-({4-[4-(2-dimethylamino-ethylamino)-but-2-ynyloxy]-benzenesulfonyl}-methyl-amino)-N-hydroxy-3-methyl-benzamide;
4-[(4-But-2-ynyloxy-benzenesulfonyl)-methyl-amino]-5-methyl-biphenyl-3-carboxylic acid hydroxyamide;
5-Bromo-N-hydroxy-3-methyl-2-[methyl-(4-prop-2-ynyloxy-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-benzamide;
5-Bromo-N-hydroxy-3-methyl-2-[methyl-(4-pent-2-ynyloxy-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-benzamide;
5-Bromo-2-[(4-hept-2-ynyloxy-benzenesulfonyl)-methyl-amino]-N-hydroxy-3-methyl-benzamide;
5-Bromo-2-[(4-hex-2-ynyloxy-benzenesulfonyl)-methyl-amino]-N-hydroxy-3-methyl-benzamide;
5-Bromo-N-hydroxy-2-{[4-(4-methoxy-but-2-ynyloxy)-benzenesulfonyl]-methyl-amino}-3-methyl-benzamide;
5-Bromo-N-hydroxy-3-methyl-2-{methyl-[4-(3-phenyl-prop-2-ynyloxy)-benzenesulfonyl]-amino}-benzamide;
5-Bromo-N-hydroxy-2-({4-[3-(3-methoxy-phenyl)-prop-2-ynyloxy]-benzenesulfonyl}-methyl-amino)-3-methyl-benzamide;
5-Bromo-N-hydroxy-2-({4-[3-(2-methoxy-phenyl)-prop-2-ynyloxy]-benzenesulfonyl}-methyl-amino)-3-methyl-benzamide;
5-Bromo-N-hydroxy-2-({4-[3-(4-methoxy-phenyl)-prop-2-ynyloxy]-benzenesulfonyl}-methyl-amino)-3-methyl-benzamide;
2-[(4-But-2-ynyloxy-benzenesulfonyl)-methyl-amino]-N-hydroxy-5-iodo-3-methyl-benzamide;
2-[Benzyl-(4-but-2-ynyloxy-benzenesulfonyl)-amino]-N-hydroxy-3,5-dimethyl-benzamide;
5-Bromo-N-hydroxy-3-methyl-2-{methyl-[4-(4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-but-2-ynyloxy)-benzenesulfonyl]-amino}-benzamide;
5-Bromo-2-{[4-(4-diethylamino-but-2-ynyloxy)-benzenesulfonyl]-methyl-amino}-N-hydroxy-3-methyl-benzamide;
5-Bromo-2-[(4-but-2-ynyloxy-benzenesulfonyl)-(4-methyl-piperazin-1-ylmethyl)-amino]-N-hydroxy-3-methyl-benzamide;
5-Bromo-N-hydroxy-3-methyl-2-(methyl-{4-[4-(tetrahydro-pyran-2-yloxy)-but-2-ynyloxy]-benzenesulfonyl}-amino)-benzamide;
5-Bromo-N-hydroxy-2-{[4-(4-hydroxy-but-2-ynyloxy)-benzenesulfonyl]-methyl-amino}-3-methyl-benzamide;
4-[(4-But-2-ynyloxy-benzenesulfonyl)-methyl-amino]-5-(4-methyl-piperazin-1-ylmethyl)-biphenyl-3-carboxylic acid hydroxyamide dihydrochloride salt; and
pharmaceutical salts thereof.
Heteroaryl, as used herein is a 5-10 membered mono- or bicyclic aromatic ring having from 1-3 heteroatoms selected from N, NR9, S and O. Heteroaryl is preferably 
wherein K is NR9, O or S and R9 is hydrogen, phenyl, naphthyl, alkyl of 1-6 carbon atoms, or cycloalkyl of 3-6 carbon atoms. Preferred heteroaryl rings include pyrrole, furan, thiophene, pyridine, pyrimidine, pyridazine, pyrazine, triazole, pyrazole, imidazole, isothiazole, thiazole, isoxazole, oxazole, indole, isoindole, benzofuran, benzothiophene, quinoline, isoquinoline, quinoxaline, quinazoline, benzotriazole, indazole, benzimidazole, benzothiazole, benzisoxazole, and benzoxazole. Heteroaryl groups of the present invention may optionally be mono- or di-substituted.
Heterocycloalkyl as used herein refers to a 5 to 10 membered saturated or unsaturated mono or bi-cyclic ring having 1 or 2 heteroatoms selected from N, NR9, S or O. Heterocycloalkyl rings of the present invention are preferably selected from 
wherein K is NR9, O or S and R9 is hydrogen, phenyl, naphthyl, alkyl of 1-6 carbon atoms, or cycloalkyl of 3-6 carbon atoms. Preferred heterocycloalkyl rings include piperidine, piperazine, morpholine, tetrahydropyran, tetrahydrofuran or pyrrolidine. Heterocycloalkyl groups of the present invention may optionally be mono- or di-substituted.
Aryl, as used herein refers to phenyl or naphthyl which may, optionally be mono-, di- or tri-substituted.
Alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, and perfluoroalkyl include both straight chain as well as branched moieties. Alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, and cycloalkyl groups may be unsubstituted unsubstituted (carbons bonded to hydrogen, or other carbons in the chain or ring) or may be mono- or poly-substituted.
Halogen means bromine, chlorine, fluorine, and iodine.
Suitable substituents of aryl, heteroaryl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl and include, but are not limited to halogen, alkyl of 1-6 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2-6 carbon atoms, alkynyl of 2-6 carbon atoms, cyclocalkyl of 3-6 carbon atoms, xe2x80x94OR2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94COR2, perfluoroalkyl of 1-4 carbon atoms, xe2x80x94O-perfluoroalkyl of 1-4 carbon atoms, xe2x80x94CONR2R3, xe2x80x94S(O)nR2 xe2x80x94OPO(OR2)OR3, xe2x80x94PO(OR2)R3, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR2R3, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2OR3, xe2x80x94COOR2, xe2x80x94SO3H, xe2x80x94NR2R3, xe2x80x94N[(CH2)2]2NR2, xe2x80x94NR2COR3, xe2x80x94NR2COOR3, xe2x80x94SO2NR2, R3, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R2)SO2R3, xe2x80x94NR2CONR3, xe2x80x94NR2C(xe2x95x90NR3)NR2R3, xe2x80x94NR2C(xe2x95x90NR3)N(SO2)R2, R3, NR2C(xe2x95x90NR3)N(Cxe2x95x90O) R3, NR2C(xe2x95x90NR3)N(SO2R2R2)R3, NR2C(xe2x95x90NR3)N(COR2)R3, xe2x80x94SO2NHCOR4, xe2x80x94CONHSO2R4, -tetrazol-5-yl, xe2x80x94SO2NHCN, xe2x80x94SO2NHCONR2R3, phenyl, naphthyl, heteroaryl or heterocycloalkyl;
wherein xe2x80x94NR2R3 may form a pyrrolidine, piperidine, morpholine, thiomorpholine, oxazolidine, thiazolidine, pyrazolidine, piperazine, or azetidine ring;
R2 and R3 are each, independently, hydrogen, alkyl of 1-6 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 3-6 carbon atoms, phenyl, naphthyl, heteroaryl or heterocycloalkyl;
R4 is alkyl of 1-6 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 2-6 carbon atoms, alkynyl of 2-6 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 3-6 carbon atoms; perfluoroalkyl of 1-4 carbon atoms, phenyl, naphthyl, heteroaryl or heterocycloalkyl; and n is 0 to 2.
Suitable substituents of heterocycloalkyl groups of the present invention include, but are not limited to alkyl of 1-6 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 3-6 carbon atoms, phenyl, naphthyl, heteroaryl and heterocycloalkyl.
When a moiety contains more than substituent with the same designation each of those substituents may be the same or different.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts can be formed from organic and inorganic acids, for example, acetic, propionic, lactic, citric, tartaric, succinic, fumaric, maleic, malonic, mandelic, malic, phthalic, hydrochloric, hydrobromic, phosphoric, nitric, sulfuric, methanesulfonic, naphthalenesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, toluenesulfonic, camphorsulfonic, and similarly known acceptable acids when a compound of this invention contains a basic moiety. Salts may also be formed from organic and inorganic bases, preferably alkali metal salts, for example, sodium, lithium, or potassium, when a compound of this invention contains an acidic moiety.
The compounds of this invention may contain an asymmetric carbon atom and some of the compounds of this invention may contain one or more asymmetric centers and may thus give rise to optical isomers and diastereomers. While shown without respect to stereochemistry, the present invention includes such optical isomers and diastereomers; as well as the racemic and resolved, enantiomerically pure R and S stereoisomers; as well as other mixtures of the R and S stereoisomers and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. It is recognized that one optical isomer, including diastereomer and enantiomer, or stereoisomer may have favorable properties over the other. Thus when disclosing and claiming the invention, when one racemic mixture is disclosed, it is clearly contemplated that both optical isomers, including diastereomers and enantiomers, or stereoisomers substantially free of the other are disclosed and claimed as well.
The compounds of this invention are shown to inhibit the enzymes MMP-1, MMP-9, MMP-13 and TNF-xcex1 converting enzyme (TACE) and are therefore useful in the treatment of arthritis, tumor metastasis, tissue ulceration, abnormal wound healing, periodontal disease, graft rejection, insulin resistance, bone disease and HIV infection. In particular, the compounds of the invention provide enhanced levels of inhibition of the activity of TACE in vitro and in cellular assay and/or enhanced selectivity over MMP-1 and are thus particularly useful in the treatment of diseases mediated by TNF.
The invention is further directed to a process for making compounds of structure B involving one or more reactions as follows:
1) alkylating a compound of formula I, or a salt or solvate thereof, 
into a compound of formula II 
2) reacting a compound of formula II above, or a salt or solvate thereof, with a chlorinating agent such as thionyl chloride, chlorosulfonic acid, oxalyl chloride, phosphorus pentachloride, or other halogenating agents such as fluorosulfonic acid or thionyl bromide to a compound of formula III: 
wherein J is fluorine, bromine, chlorine.
The resultant sulfonyl chloride, fluoride or bromide, may be further converted into triazolide, imidazolide or benzothiazolide derivatives, where J is 1,2,4-triazolyl, benzotriazolyl or imidazol-yl, by reacting the compound with 1,2,4-triazole, imidazole or benzotriazole, respectively. R6, R7 and R8 are as defined above.
The invention is still further directed to a process for making compounds of structure B involving one or more reactions as follows:
1) alkylating phenol, or a salt or solvate thereof, into a compound of formula IV: 
2) reacting a compound of formula IV above, or a salt or solvate thereof with chlorosulfonic acid to prepare a compound of formula II above.
Particularly preferred intermediates are compounds of formulae II and III, with the proviso that R6 is not hydrogen.
The invention compounds are prepared using conventional techniques known to those skilled in the art of organic synthesis. The starting materials used in preparing the compounds of the invention are known, made by known methods or are commercially available. Some of the starting materials and intermediates, and methods for making said starting materials and intermediates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,961.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that certain reactions are best carried out when other potentially reactive functionality on the molecule is masked or protected, thus avoiding undesirable side reactions and/or increasing the yield of the reaction. To this end, those skilled in the art may use protecting groups. Examples of these protecting group moieties may be found in T. W. Greene, P. G. M. Wuts xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d, 2nd Edition, 1991, Wiley and Sons, New York. Reactive side chain functionalities on amino acid starting materials are preferably protected. The need and choice of protecting groups for a particular reaction is known to those skilled in the art and depends on the nature of the functional group to be protected (hydroxy, amino, carboxy, etc.), the structure and stability of the molecule of which the substituent is part and the reaction conditions.
When preparing or elaborating compounds of the invention containing aryl, heteroaryl or heterocyclic rings, those skilled in the art recognize that substituents on that ring may be prepared before, after or concomitant with construction of the ring. For clarity, substituents on such rings have been omitted from the schemes herein below.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that the nature and order of the synthetic steps presented may be varied for the purpose of optimizing the formation of the compounds of the invention.
The hydroxamic acid compounds of the invention, 1, are prepared according to Scheme 1 by converting a carboxylic acid, 2, into the corresponding acid chloride or anhydride, or by reacting it with a suitable peptide coupling reagent, followed by reaction with hydroxylamine to give 1, or with a protected hydroxylamine derivative to give 3. Compounds 3, wherein R30 is a t-butyl, benzyl, trialkylsilyl or other suitable masking group may then be deprotected by known methods to provide the hydroxamic acid 1. 
Carboxylic acids 2 may be prepared as shown in Scheme 2. Amino acid derivative 4, in which R40 is hydrogen or a suitable carboxylic acid protecting group, may be sulfonylated or phosphorylated by reacting with compounds 5, in which J is a suitable leaving group including, but not limited to chlorine. The Nxe2x80x94H compound 6 may then be alkylated with R3J and a base such as potassium carbonate or sodium hydride in a polar aprotic solvent such as acetone, N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), or tetrahydrofuran (THF) to provide sulfonamide 7. Compound 7 is also available through direct reaction of 5 with an N-substituted amino acid derivative, 8. Conversion of 7 into the carboxylic acid is performed by acid, base hydrolysis, or other method consistent with the choice of protecting group R40 and the presence of a carbon-carbon triple bond. 
Methods of preparation of sulfonylating agents 5 are shown in Scheme 3. Thus, sulfonic acid salts 9, where ZR50 is a hydroxy, thiol or substituted amino moiety may be alkylated with acetylenes 10, where J is a suitable leaving group such as halogen mesylate, tosylate, or triflate to give 11. Acetylenes 10 are commercially available or known compounds, or they may be synthesized by known methods by those skilled in the art. The sulfonic acid salts 11 may be converted into the corresponding sulfonyl chloride or other sulfonylating agent 5 by known methods, such as reaction with oxalyl chloride or other reagent compatible with substituents R6, R7 and R8 and the acetylene. Alternatively, the disulfide 12 may be converted into di-acetylene 13 by reaction with compounds 10, followed by reduction of the disulfide bond to provide the analogous thiols which may be converted into 5 by known methods. Alkylation of the phenol, thiophenol, aniline or protected aniline 14 with 10 to give 15, followed by reaction with chlorosulfonic acid provide sulfonic acids 16 which are readily converted into 5 with oxalyl chloride or similar reagents. Thiophenols 17 are also precursors to 5 via protection of the thiol, alkylation of ZH, where Z is O, N or S, and deprotection of the sulfur followed by oxidation to the sulfonic acid 16. 
The phosphorus containing analogs of 8 may be prepared using similar methodology, as shown in Scheme 4. 
The acetylenic side chain may also be appended after sulfonylation or phosphorylation of the amino acid derivative, as shown in Scheme 5. Thus, the amino acid derivatives 4 and 8 can be sulfonylated or phosphorylated with compounds 20, where ZR50 is hydroxy or protected hydroxy, thiol or amine, and, if necessary, alkylated with R7J as in Scheme 2, to give 21. Removal of the R50 masking group to give 22 and subsequent alkylation of the resulting phenol, thiol or amine with 10 provides 7. In the case where ZR50 is equal to OH, no deprotection step is required to give 22. 
The propargylic amine analogs of 7 can be synthesized as shown in Scheme 6 starting from the amino acid derivatives 4 and/or 8. Sulfonylation or phosphorylation with para-nitro aryl compound 23, for example 4-nitrobenzenesulfonyl chloride, followed by alkylation with R5J (for 4) using a base such as potassium carbonate or sodium hydride in DMF provides 24. Reduction of the nitro moiety with hydrogen and palladium on carbon, tin chloride or other known method to give aniline 25 and subsequent alkylation with 10 then provides 7. Aniline 25 may be derivatized with a suitable nitrogen protecting group, such as t-butoxycarbonyl, to give 26 prior to alkylation with 10 subsequent deprotection after the alkylation step. 
Acetylenic derivatives 7 are also accessible via the fluoro compounds 27, readily prepared from the amino acid derivatives 4 and/or 8 by reaction with fluoraryl 26, as shown in Scheme 7. Displacement of the fluorine of 27 in the presence of a base such as sodium hydride with a masked hydroxy, thiol, or amino group (HZR70, where R70 is a suitable protecting group) in a polar aprotic solvent such as DMF, followed by deprotection gives 28, which can then be alkylated with 10 to provide 7. Conversion of 27 to 28, where Z is sulfur, might also be accomplished with Na2S, K2S, NaSH or KS(Cxe2x95x90S)OEt. The fluorine of 27 can also be displaced in a polar aprotic solvent with the propargylic derivative 29, where Z is O, S or NH, in the presence of a base such as sodium hydride, to give 7 directly. 
Compound 7, wherein Z is a methylene group, is available via 30, as shown in Scheme 8. Benzylic bromination of 30 with N-bromosuccinimide in a chlorinated hydrocarbon solvent provides bromide 31. This is followed by displacement of the bromide with the appropriate propynyl cuprate to provide sulfonamide 8. 
Compounds of the invention can also be prepared by modifying substituents on the acetylenic side chain at any stage after sulfonylation or phosphorylation of the starting amino acid derivatives 4 or 8. Functional groups such as halogen, hydroxy, amino, aldehyde, ester, ketone, etc. may be manipulated by standard methods to form the moieties defined by R1-R8 of compounds 1. It is recognized by those skilled in the art of organic synthesis that the successful use of these methods is dependent upon the compatibility of substituents on other parts of the molecule. Protecting groups and/or changes in the order of steps described herein may be required.
Some of the methods available for the derivatization of compounds of structure 32 (equivalent to compound 7 wherein R12 is hydrogen) are shown in Scheme 9. Metallation of the terminal acetylene 32 followed by addition of an aldehyde or alkyl halide, sulfonate or triflate provides derivatives 33 and 34. Reaction of 32 with formaldehyde and an amine provides the Mannich addition product 35. Cyanogen bromide addition to 35 gives the propargylic bromide 36 which may be displaced with a variety of nucleophiles to give, for example, ethers, thioethers and amines 37. Palladium catalyzed coupling reactions of 32 provide the aryl or heteroaryl acetylenes 38. It is recognized by those skilled in the art of organic synthesis that the successful use of these methods is dependent upon the compatibility of substituents on other parts of the molecule. Protecting groups and/or changes in the order of steps described herein may be required. 
The following specific examples illustrate the preparation of representative compounds of this invention. The starting materials, intermediates, and reagents are either commercially available or can be readily prepared following standard literature procedures by one skilled in the art of organic synthesis.